In the manufacture of paper products, it is often desirable to enhance physical and/or optical properties by the addition of chemical additives. Typically, chemical additives such as softeners, colorants, brighteners, strength agents, etc. are added to the fiber slurry upstream of the headbox in a paper making machine during the manufacturing or converting stages of production to impart certain attributes to the finished product. These chemical additives are usually mixed in a stock chest or stock line where the fiber slurry has a fiber consistency of from between about 0.15 to about 5 percent or spraying the wet or dry paper or tissue during production.
One disadvantage of adding a chemical additive at each paper machine is that the manufacturer has to install equipment on each paper machine to accomplish the chemical additive addition. This, in many cases, is a costly proposition. In addition, the uniformity of the finished product coming off of each paper machine may vary depending upon how the chemical additive was added, variations in chemical additive uniformity and concentrations, the exact point of chemical additive introduction, water chemistry differences among the paper machines as well as personnel and operational differences of each paper machine.
Another difficulty associated with wet end chemical additive addition is that the water soluble or water dispersible chemical additives are suspended in water and are not completely adsorbed or retained onto the fibers prior to formation of the wet mat. To improve adsorption of wet end chemical additives, the chemical additives are often modified with functional groups to impart an electrical charge when in water. The electrokinetic attraction between charged chemical additives and the anionically charged fiber surfaces aids in the deposition and retention of chemical additives onto the fibers. Nevertheless, the amount of the chemical additive that can be adsorbed or retained in the paper machine wet end generally follows an adsorption curve exhibiting diminishing incremental adsorption with  increasing concentration, similar to that described by Langmuir. As a result, the adsorption of water soluble or water dispersible chemical additives may be significantly less than 100 percent, particularly when trying to achieve high chemical additive loading levels.
Consequently, at any chemical addition level, and particularly at high addition levels, a fraction of the chemical additive is retained on the fiber surface. The remaining fraction of the chemical additive remains dissolved or dispersed in the suspending water phase. These unadsorbed or unretained chemical additives can cause a number of problems in the papermaking process. The exact nature of the chemical additive will determine the specific problems that may arise, but a partial list of problems that may result from unadsorbed or unretained chemical additives includes: foam, deposits, contamination of other fiber streams, poor fiber retention on the machine, compromised chemical layer purity in multi-layer products, dissolved solids build-up in the water system, interactions with other process chemicals, felt or fabric plugging, excessive adhesion or release on dryer surfaces, physical property variability in the finished product.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is a method for applying chemical additives onto pulp fiber surfaces in the initial or primary pulp processing, providing more consistent chemical additive additions to the pulp fiber and a reduction or elimination of unretained chemical additives in the process water on a paper machine. The method minimizes the associated manufacturing and finished product quality problems that would otherwise occur with conventional wet end chemical addition at the paper machine.